


-Lion and Lioness-

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting - Fandom, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Blowjobs, Confident Cullen, Cullen being naughty, Cullen in a lion onesie, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom!Cullen, F/M, His girlfriend too, Implied vaginal sex, It's liala's fault!, NSFW, and costums, and now I will continue with chapter 16 of the quizzy fanfic, because I can't write him differently, discussion of roleplay, she cajoled me to write that, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's ladylove makes him wear a onesie. He isn't happy about it. Till she gets an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Lion and Lioness-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/gifts).



> Sorry not sorry. Someone here who wants to draw this? :D

 

 

‘I get the impression that you don't take me and my wishes seriously…’ Cullen murmured frustrated, large hand picking disgusted at the orange-white outfit I forced him to wear. At the cape a line of fake fur gave the impression of a mane and the long attached tail complimented the hilarious image of an lion. Or rather my very handsome wearing a lion-onesie. 

With a wide grin I stopped his hands from fidgeting, squeezing them in encouragement.

 

‘Oh come on! Don’t be a buzzkill, love’ I chirped sweetly and received a deep sigh in answer. His hands drew away from mine and he pulled me close, settling them on my waist. And even though I wore a similar ridiculous outfit of a lioness, he didn’t seemed comforted in the slightest. 

 

‘It was your idea of of freshen up things in the bedroom’ I said with a smirk against his chest and the deep groan rumbling through him nearly made me snort with amusement.

‘This was not what I meant and you know it!’ he murmured in exasperation, voice muffled a little as he hugged me close. I felt his hot breath fawn over my shoulder, the soft scrape of his stubble tickling my sensitive skin. Nearly two heads taller than me I only was able to hug his middle in return, but relished in the feel of being in his strong arms. 

‘I said...’ Cullen began with a hint of annoyance, his hold on me tightening. 

‘-that you wanted to try roleplay and costumes’ I interrupted him, now giggling as he mumbled incoherently under his breath. Pulling back from me he fixed me with golden eyes and an intense stare, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

 

‘Yes. Real costumes. This is ridiculous.’ he responded sourly and I pressed my lips in a thin line so I wouldn’t start to laugh. Muscled arms crossed in annoyance as he folded them over his chest, peering down at me. 

‘Don't you dare to laugh at me.’ Cullen ended with a frustrated huff. I composed myself and a wicked idea crossed my mind. He seemed to sense my shift in mood, because his annoyed stance faltered, arms dropping to his sides once more. 

‘What-’

 

‘So you don’t think this can be sexy too?’ I purred seductively and golden eyes widened as I sunk to my knees in front of him. From the way Cullen inhaled sharply I was reminded once more how much he liked me to be in exactly this position. In front of him, my hands already sliding up his muscled thighs and then undoing the buttons above his crotch. 

‘Lillian…’ he murmured in warning but I just winked at him, my hand already having found its goal. Even flaccid his cock was impressive and Cullen mumbled something under his breath before widening his stance a bit. One of his hands slid in my hair, pulling the tresses up into a loose bun of my head. 

 

‘Okay. Persuade me. Maybe I will change my mind’ He answered in a deep timbre, humming in approval as I stroked his slowly hardening length through the fabric of his shorts. It was all the permission I needed. Scooting closer I pulled down the offending clothing, his half hard cock springing free. The scent of musk and clean skin tickled my nose and I licked my lips. 

‘Minx’ I heard Cullen mutter above me, then he pushed my head closer to his cock. 

‘Lick’ he ordered and I complied, tongue darting out to trace the whole length of him with my tongue. Velvety hot and hardening further under flicks of my tongue, soon I got him into an fully erect state. 

 

‘Good girl’ Cullen’s praise washed over me and I flashed him a grin, waiting with a pointed innocent gaze for further instructions. He took his cock in hand then, stroking himself slowly a few times before guiding my head closer again.

‘Open your mouth.’ he instructed and willingly my lips parted, letting his hard length slide inside me. Precome had pearled at the tip, i tasted the salty sweet flavor as Cullen pushed deeper and deeper. Golden eyes dark and watching me carefully, knowing expertly how far I could take his impressive length. As the crown hit the back of my throat I tensed just the tiniest bit, but the fingers in my hair curled a little tighter. 

 

‘Relax’ was the next order and then he pushed deeper even more, a low groan leaving his lips at my complete surrender and obedience. The thickness of his cock invaded my throat, constricting my breath and making my eyes water. Still I kept my gaze locked on his, pride in golden eyes as he pulled back after a few seconds. I took a deep breath and then he pushed deep inside again, licking his lips as my nose brushed the golden curls of his pelvis. 

‘Swallow’ I did as told, evoking a lustful groan from Cullen as I tightened on him even more. Then he pulled back again, his cock sliding out of my mouth completely. A thin string of spit connected us still, more of it dribbling down my chin. With a chuckle Cullen released his cock and wiped it away with his thumb while I cleared my throat subtly.  

 

‘Stand up and turn around’ He commanded next, smirking as I arched one eyebrow at him. With his help I rose from the ground, his hands settling on my hips and turning my back to him. 

‘Why?’ I managed to ask as his hands slid up my rib-cage, cupping my breasts for a brief moment before opening my onesie. He chuckled and pulled the zipper all the way down to my waist, helping me out of the poor excuse of a lioness costume. Pushing the fabric past my hips and my smalls with them, his large hand settled afterwards in my nape. Bending my upper body to his will, I shuddered as his hard hot cock brushed against my soaking cunt.

 

‘Because…’ Cullen began leisurely and folded himself over me, taking his cock in hand and aligning himself.

’The lion now wants to fuck his lioness properly’ he growled.

 

 


End file.
